


Happiness

by ladymacbeth77



Series: Movies Quote - Caterina d'Aragona [3]
Category: Historical RPF, The Tudors
Genre: Angst, Canon Het Relationship, Canonical Character Death, F/M, POV First Person, Preseries, Weddings, Widowed
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 13:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymacbeth77/pseuds/ladymacbeth77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ora... guardiamoci soltanto" (Ultimo tango a Parigi)</p><p>Il giorno del matrimonio tra Enrico e Caterina.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happiness

Oggi è il giorno del mio matrimonio. Il mio secondo matrimonio.  
Ho solo ventiquattro anni e sono vergine, però sono già stata sposata. Lui, Arturo, è morto poco dopo le nozze, di malattia, la stessa che mi ha lasciato prossima alla morte a mia volta. Dio mi ha risparmiato e nessuno sa quanto l’abbia pregato di prendere anche la mia anima. Non perché amassi il mio sposo. Eravamo due estranei quando ci siamo sposati e non abbiamo mai consumato la nostra unione. Come potevo piangerlo? Le mie lacrime non erano per lui – povero giovane dal futuro così radioso e così precocemente interrotto – ma per il mio destino. Che ne sarebbe stato di me? Sarei tornata in Spagna? E i miei genitori che ne avrebbero fatto di una figlia già vedova a diciassette anni? Oppure avrei passato il resto della mia vita in un convento, senza poter provare le gioie di un matrimonio?  
Fu il re d’Inghilterra a decidere per me. Egli bramava così tanto imparentarsi con la mia famiglia che mi promise all’altro suo figlio, Enrico.   
Non era una soluzione semplice: _Se un uomo sposa la moglie di suo fratello commette un'impurità; essi rimarranno senza figli_ , così dice la Bibbia. Quelle parole rimasero sulle nostre teste come una spada pronta a colpirci finché il Papa non diede il suo consenso, su pressione di mia madre.  
Oggi, dopo otto anni, indosso di nuovo un abito da sposa e mi presento davanti ad un altare per iniziare un’altra vita matrimoniale.  
Alzo lo sguardo sul mio promesso. Enrico è bello e forte, porta con orgoglio la corona regale che il padre, appena morto, gli ha lasciato in eredità. È più giovane di me, ma nel suo sguardo c’è tanta determinazione che il futuro non mi appare più così scuro.  
Ci guardiamo, lui accenna un sorriso che io ricambio con trasporto. Anche lui è stato costretto a questo matrimonio come me: è un dovere del nostro ruolo di principi e principesse. Come mia madre prima di me, devo impegnarmi per dargli un erede e permettere che la stirpe dei Tudor resti sul trono d’Inghilterra. Devo essere una buona moglie e fargli dimenticare che sono stata sposata con suo fratello. Sarò capace di smentire la condanna della Bibbia, il mio ventre partorirà un figlio maschio.  
Enrico mi stringe la mano, la mia armatura crolla.  
Perdonate, madre, so che questo è il mio destino. Permettete però che cominci a pensarci domani. Adesso voglio godermi questi momenti di felicità, pensare che sono una ragazza che sta per sposarsi, sta per fare l’amore per la prima volta con l’uomo che le sarà al fianco per tutta la vita. Ho già sfiorato questo momento e mi è sfuggito dalle dita prima ancora che potessi chiuderle per trattenerlo. Fatemi assaporare per un istante soltanto che cos’è la felicità, quella che avrei potuto provare se non fossi stata figlia di un re.  
Sono persa nei suoi occhi, nei quali vedo rispetto e affetto. Forse un giorno ci sarà anche amore; io farò di tutto per guadagnarmelo.  
Ora guardiamoci soltanto, al resto penseremo poi.


End file.
